Secerts Revealed
by Vampire Hinata 112
Summary: A fanfic by me and my friend Amelia. Heres a little secert, it has two new girls at the acdemy, and bot Jim & Jesse are starting to love one of them. Thats all you get, read the story to find out more. Two new OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampy:**** Hey everyone, I'm back, and better then ever! Me and my friend Amelia, another writer on this site, are ready to give you all a fanfic!**

**Amelia:**** *wakes up* I'm awake! *looks around* What are we doing again Vampy?**

**Vampy:**** *looks at you* Did you fall asleep again Amelia!**

**Amelia:**** Umm…No… *hides behind Jesse***

**Vampy:**** *glares before sighing* We are introducing our new Fanfic! Remember now!**

**Amelia:**** Oh yeah! *glomps Jesse***

**Vampy:**** *looks at you and shurgs* Can't beat them, join them! *glomps Jim***

**Jesse:**** What in tarnation Amelia!**

**Jim:**** Easy there Sheila! *looks down at Vampy***

**Vampy & Amelia:**** Enjoy both the Prologue and the Fanfic everyone! *Smiles and winks***

**Jaiden:**** *appears* Disclaimer: Vampy and Amelia don't own anything, but their new characters. Heres a hint on who they are, and which belongs to who… *gets tackled and silenced by Amelia***

**Amelia:**** NO HINT'S!**

**Vampy:**** Enjoy everyone, and just to clarify, I own Jim and Amelia owns Jesse!**

**Prologue**

**Long ago, there existed in a realm a man known only to his subjects as the Supreme King. But to him and his twin sister, he was known as Haou and she as Yubel.**

**He tried to steal the Sacred cards from a woman known as the guardian of the cards, whose power exceeded his own. The guardian stopped the Supreme King, and sealed his soul away into another, as well as his sister, who had interfered. The guardian then sent the cards to a different dimension to protect the cards, but it had drained her of all her strength, and thus causing her death. The guardian had a friend in the Supreme king twin sister, who had tried to stop her brother from stealing the cards.**

**Several centauries have gone by since the cards were sent away to another dimension. The Supreme King and his twin were born once again inside the reincarnations they were sealed into on the fated day a woman from the Yuki family had fallen pregnant with twins and gave birth to a boy and a girl. On that same day, a woman from the Misawa family had given birth to twins as well, a girl and a boy. The girl from the Misawa family was born with a strange birthmark, a crescent moon with a star in the center, on her left hip, but only she could see it. The Yuki twins were born with strange birthmarks as well, as well as a seal to keep their dark sides at bay. So for sixteen years, the two twins lived in peace, until one day one of the Yuki twins and both Misawa twins were accepted into Duel Academy, and that was the day their adventures with their new friends began, from Shadow Riders to an ancient evil, to many more.**

**Until on day, a ship was seen pulling up to the docks with a single passenger on board, dressed in a female Slifer Red uniform, transferring from North Academy. This was the day that a new adventure would begin for them all, and possibly reunite the separated twins from the different academies, while secrets would be unlocked to three of the four twins, who's life's are reincarnations of powerful beings of the past, and into a land from the realm of dreams. Also, for the two woman who lost their ability to love in the past, as well as their lives, might finally experience it from two new males, that seem to have stolen the young girls hearts!**


	2. The New Kid

Vampire-Hinata-112: Happy New year everyone! SO sorry for the wait, my internet hates me, but now its working , so I can finally post! So without further adieu, here is Chapter one!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The New Kid! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Among all the Slifer Red in the small dining hall, one girl stood out among them all with her yellow uniform. She was sitting with the other three Ra Yellows of the Slifer Red dorm; Tyranno Hassleberry, Syrus Truesdale, and Bastion Misawa. Syrus and Hassleberry were currently staring at her, while Bastion was telling them to stop.

She was a very pretty girl, but had a slight resemblance to Bastion strangely. Her gray/black mid-back hair was slightly spiky, with her bangs covering her forehead, they were slightly spiky as well, while also framing her face. Her eyes were a deep turquoise color, and her skin was pale. She wore the male Ra Yellow blazer that had been cut to end to her navel, a black shirt underneath, a yellow skirt, black fingerless gloves, and knee high boots.

"Can you both stop staring at Tuski, its annoying," Bastion snapped at the two, and the girl, who is revealed to be Tuski, sighed when the two started to complain like children, she always teased them about it. "Come on Bastion, your twin sister is cute! We can't help it!" Syrus said, and the now revealed twins sighed at the two boys. They were just about to say something when the star of the Slifer Red dorm came running into the room, and ran over to them.

"Hey guys, have you heard! We're getting a new transfer student today!" Jaden said, grinning like the idiot he sometimes was. "Yeah, I've heard, wonder who the new kid is," Syrus said, and Jaden went on about how he'll duel and beat the new kid. Tuski smiled softly at her friends, before remembering something, and standing up. "I forgot something in my room, I'll be right back, and Hassleberry," Tuski then said, and the wannabe drill sergeant perked up. "If you try to follow me again to my room, I'll personally knock all your teeth out, no more meat for you," She then threatened, and Hassleberry looked both scared and awed somehow at the same time. She then left the dining hall.

As Tuski is about to go up the stairs to her room, she spies a private boat she has never seen before. The shop had golden brown wood around it, the railings made of the brightest silver she had ever seen. She saw a young girl around her age on the boat, and she looked strangely like Jaden due to her facial features. Her hair, like Jaden, was spiky in the back with the bangs covering her forehead and framing her face. She had brown hair topped with orange and soft brown eyes. Around her seemed to be a red and white dress with long sleeves.

Tuski went to go investigate this mysterious ship and its mysterious passenger. As she got closer to the boat, she noticed more of a family resemblance between this mysterious girl and Jaden when she turned her head. This girl turned her head, and noticed Tuski walking towards the ship. The girl then looked down from Tuski to her uniform, and back again, before giving this friendly smile. Suddenly the girl decided to make a suicidal move. She grabbed the shinning silver railing in one pale, delicate hand, and jumped over the railing before landing with the grace of a cat onto the pier. She then walked over to a shocked beyond compare Tuski, and smiled kindly, before bowing politely in greeting.

"Hello there miss, my name is Judai, do you happen to know where the Silfer Red dorm is?" The girl, now revealed to be called Judai, asked, smiling sweetly. Tuski, who was still shocked, just nodded her head dumbly. Judai smile widen, before she asked if Tuski would show her the way, which Tuski just nodded to the girl once again, noticing she herself was taller by at least two inches. Tuski then showed her the way to the Silfer dorm.

They had just arrived when Dorothy came out, waving, before noticing the new girl herself. "Aw, you must be the new transfer student, come with me, I'll introduce you to the dorm, before getting you into a room, and into a uniform. I'll then let Chancellor Sheppard know you're here." Dorothy said, before telling Tuski to go back inside. Tuski did as she was told, and was soon sitting down next to her brother once again. The dorm was told then to be silent as Dorothy came in through the back.

"Okay everyone, settle down, Hassleberry stop eating with your mouth open! Okay, today the Slifer Red dorm is getting a new student. Can you please come in here," Dorothy then said, and Judai entered the room, gaining almost every male eye on her, most of the Slifer Red boys entranced. Jaden, however, had a different reaction. He had shot out of his seat, his face in shock, slamming his hands on the table as he looked at the girl, it was then that everyone noticed how similar the two were. It was what Jaden said next that had everyone falling out of their seats.

"Si-si-sis!" Jaden said, causing everyone to fall out of their seats in shock, not believing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Siblings Reunited

Disclaimer

Vampy: Hello again everyone! This is chapter 2 of our story.

Amelia: *Yawns* Why am I still awake again?

Vampy: Because I am not doing the disclaimer with out you Amelia. And plus, you took a nap a couple of hours ago.

Amelia: Oh yeah!

Johah: Amelia and Vampy do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. They do, however, own the plot, Tuski, and female Judai.

Jesse: Amelia can own me if she wants.

Yubel: Get back here Jesse!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last time on Secerts Revealed…

Chapter one: The New Kid

"Okay everyone, settle down, Hassleberry, stop eating with your mouth open! Okay, today, the Silfer red dorm is getting a new student. Can you come in please," Dorothy said, and Judai entered, gaining the male students gazes of awe. They were entranced by her eyes. Jaiden, however, had a different reaction. He had shot up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table as he gave a shocked look at the new student. It was then that they noticed how much the new girl resembled Jaiden. However, it was what he said next that had everyone falling out of their seats.

"Si-si-sis!" He said, causing everyone to fall out of their seats, shocked beyond belief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next on Secerts Revealed…

Chapter two: Silblings reunited

"Hello brother. It's been a while," Judai said, smiling her hundred watt smile.

"Judai has just transferred here from the American Duel Academy and will be finishing her lessons here with us," Dorothy said, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hello everyone," Judai said, now speaking to everyone in the room, and bowed in respect towards them. Standing up straight, she noticed she was now surrounded by the male students.

"Alright! Break it up!" Tuski said angrily suddenly appearing next to Judai, and pushing some of the male students away from the young girl in annoyance. "Leave the poor girl alone you damn voltures! Last thing she needs is to be harassed on her first day!" The boys grumbled in annoyance, but did as told, not wanting to anger the female Misawa, and walked away. Judai then hugged Tuski in thanks. "Thank you for saving me," Judai then said, smiling.

"Tuski, since you and Alexis are the only two girls in this dorm, how about making some room for Judai," Dorothy asked."Alright," Tuski said, and Judai smiled again. She then followed Tuski to the table and Jaiden looked at Syrus blankly, the shorter blunette sighing before he moved to sit next to Jaiden, making room for Judai. Judai sat down next to her twin, and Hassleberry, who was giving a victory smirk at a glaring Syrus. Jaiden smiled at his twin, and leaned over to hug her tightly.

"I missed you sis," Jaiden said sadly as he hugged her, Judai smiling kindly as she hugged him back gently. "I missed you too brother," She said. Jaiden smiled, and released the embrace, scooting his chair over to sit next to her. He left an arm draped around her shoulder. Judai leaned into her brother side, smiling brightly.

"So Judai, what part of America did you transfer from?" A dark teal haired teen asked, sitting with Blaire and Alexis, from behind Judai, causing the female Yuki to raise an eyebrow at him.

"And you are," She asked politely.

"Jesse Anderson ma'am," He said, and Jaiden rolled his chocolate brow eyes, hoping his new friend wasn't hitting on his sister.

"Well, I'm from Los Angeles, California, Jesse," Judai said with a smile.

"You lived in L.A.?" Came from Tsuki, Alexis, and Blaire shouting at the same time.

"Yes, I did, but I'll tell you about it later, Jaiden probably wants to tell stories about our childhood before the divorce," She said, and Jaiden chuckled before coughing roughly into his hand. Judai look at her brother with concern and check his temperature with the back of her hand. She then stood up from the table, and walked into the kitchen. "Dorothy? May I please have a bowl of hot soup? It's for Jaiden." She asked politely, getting the first aid kit.

"Sure thing, dear. I'll bring it out to him when it's ready." Dorothy said kindly, and Judai nodded as she left the kitchen. She returned to the table, and opened the first aid kit, before retrieving a thermometer, shaking it before placing it in Jaiden's mouth, under his tougue."Soups on its way Jay. Afterwards, it's off to bed with you," She said with a motherly tone."Why don't you do this kind of thing for me," Bastion asked, looking at Tuski and pointing to the Yuki twins, causing his twin raised an eyebrow at him."Cause you never get sick dummy," Tuski then responded, causing Hassleberry to chuckle at Bastion attempt at a death glare. During this, Judai had took the thermometer out of Jaiden mouth, and sighed loudly at it.

"108.6," She mumbled under her breath. Dorothy soon came out with a steaming bowl of soup, and Jaiden, who never got the chance to eat before, wolfed it down quickly. Judai sighed when her brother started to cough roughly again, before walking him to his dorm. "Good night brother. Get well soon." She said with worry, and he smiled gently, before kissing her forehead goodnight.

"Good night sis," He then said, before yawning behind his hand, disappearing into his dorm.


	4. Judai Dinotastic First Day

Vampy: Hey everyone, took a while, but this story is finally getting another chapter. My friend Amelia cannot be here right now because she is taking a much needed nap. *sips coffee cup while reading a manga*

Johan: *barges in, and bangs on Amelia's door* AMELIA WAKE UP!

Vampy: *spits out coffee, and panics before pulling him into a head lock* Are you insane! Amelia number one rule is to never wake her up! *panics when I hear a deadly groan* Yubel do the disclaimer!

Yubel: Um, Vampy and Ameila do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. They do own the plot, Tuski, and Jadens twin sister Judai.

Vampy: EVERYBODY RUN! * runs away and ducks for cover, as you enter*

Amelia: Who woke me up? *gives scary death glare, and attacks us*

Ch. 3 Judai Dino-tastic First day

"And here is your new room. Its small, but still nice." Alexis explained, as she opened the door to Judai new dorm room, which she be sharing with the female obelisk blue, and female ra yellow. Tuski switched on the lights, and the room was soon illuminated by the dim light bulbs. Tuski nearly laughed at Judai surprised expression, since the room was really small, but it looked like any other room in the slifer red dorm, but with a slight feminine touch.

The curtains over the window where a pale sky blue with soft frills on the ends, unlike the original, boring, dull blue ones that were once there originally. The blankets on the bed were also different. On the top bunk, there was a yellow blanket, on the middle bunk, there was a dark blue blanket, and on the bottom bunk, there was a simple red blanket. On the desk was a bunch of picture frames filled with pictures of the gang, and a few by themselves.

"Like Lexi said, its small, but nice. The only thing you got to ever worry about are the roaches," Tuski then explained, and Judai looked at the Misawa female with wide eyes. "Roaches! Oh no, nu-uh! Not while I'm here!" She said with a annoyed look, checking the floor for any vermin crawling around. Tuski just laughed at that, climbing up the bunk ladder, and flopping onto the top bunk. "Good luck with that Judai." Alexis said, as she also climbed onto the middle bunk. Judai was about to say something when the ghost like image of a duel monster spirit appeared before her, looking down at the tiny girl. It was Cyber Harpie Lady, looking fearsome with those stern eyes. Judai heard someone mumble, and the monster spirit disappeared, before the girl was blinking in surprise.

"Hey Judai! You alright?" Alexis asked, looking at the female Yuki with a bit of concern. Judai answered quickly that she was fine and that she was just tired. "Then get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Tuski ordered, before her roommates agreed, and they changed into their night clothes. Alexis was wearing a long sleeve white nightgown that went down mid-thigh. Tuski was wearing a long black t-shirt, that she revealed she stole from her father before she left, with shorts sleeves, and barely met mid-thigh, a pair of white shorts underneath. Judai wore a long sleeve lilac night gown, that hit her knees. They bidded each other good night, and went to sleep, wondering what tomorrow held for them.

(Next Mourning)

"Um…Tuski? A-are you sure we should be skipping? It is my first day and all, and I really don't us to get into any trouble." Judai asked, nervously tugging on the hem of her red uniform skirt. Dorothy had managed to find a female version of the Slifer red dorm uniform, though the problem wasn't in the color, but was size, Judai really petite size had caused a bit of trouble, but they had managed to find one in her size.

"Sure I'm sure. Don't worry about it, I got Dorothy to talk Chancellor Sheppard into letting you, me, and three guys off for the day, in order to give you a tour. He can never say no to Dorothy. So let me tell you about the guys who are joining us for the tour. First one is Jesse Anderson, you met him last night. Nice guy, funny, and can't help laughing when he says something that sounds funny because of that southern accent of his. Second is wanna be drill sergeant, Tyranno Hassleberry. Dinosaur expert, bossy, and obvious crush on me, though he doesn't seem to get that I am not interested. Last, and best of all, is Jim Crocodile Cook. Animal lover, Fossil expert, and the best guy to have around. He has his friend Shirley, a crocodile, strapped to his back, and takes her everywhere he goes." Tuski explained, going into fan girl mode when she mentioned Jim name, showing a moment of weakness.

Judai giggled at her friend, as she snapped out of her fan girl daze, and shook her head, blushing, leading the way to the front of the academy. Judai saw Jesse, and a muscle head barking out orders, who she quickly assumed was Hassleberry. "Hey Jesse, where's Jim at, I thought he be here by now." Tuski asked, ignoring Hassleberry as he tried to get her attention. Jesse was about to answer when Hassleberry started yelling out like a little girl.

"I've been hit! Requesting back up!" He shouted, falling face front on the ground, revealing a crocodile had taken a bite of his backside, and was still there holding. "Shirley!" Tuski said, a bit surprised, as a voice was heard, with an Australian accent. "Down girl! Heel!" The voice said, a tall boy wearing a cowboy outfit running over, before handling the crocodile perfectly, stroking the Crocodile under her mouth. Judai then noticed how shy Tuski had become, trying to talk to the newcomer, who she quickly figured out was Jim.

"Hey, Jesse, why is Tuski being so shy?" Judai asked, looking cute with a curious look on her face, tilting her head to the side. Jesse blushed at how cute she looked, looking away, and coughing into his fist. "Um, Tuski really likes Jim, who doesn't seem to get it. Careful, Hassleberry hates seeing him whenever Tuski is around." He explained, as Ruby showed herself in her spirit form, looking cute as always.

"Ok y'all, time to get this tour started," Jesse then shouted, before noticing that Judai was staring at Ruby, a bit surprised. "Oh, so you can see her. Then let me introduce her to you. This is my friend Ruby, Ruby Carbuncle. Ruby, this is my new friend, Judai, Jaden twin sister, be nice to her." The teal hair boy said, smiling as Ruby jumped onto Judai shoulder, nuzzling the girls neck. Judai giggled, while petting the purple cat-like mouse, or was it the other way around. "She is so sweet, and cute," She then said, smiling when she earned a purr from the spirit. They then noticed the three other members of the group were already walking away, them having to run to catch up, screaming to wait up.

(A few hours later)"How on earth did a tour turn into searching for something that is causing Crocs to go wacky," Hassleberry asked, as Jesse shrugged, not really knowing how himself. The girls were talking. Tuski was informing Judai on her brothers academic scores. "What! He's failing! Not while I'm here! He is studying for his next test or so help me, I will steal his cards!" Judai said, annoyed, causing Tuski to laugh. They stopped when Shirley growled, causing Jim to cover her eyes with his bandana, telling her in a calm voice to calm down.

"Let me guess, bad vibes?" Judai asked, and Jim nodded, before explaining why he covered her eyes. "This is no time to be talking Australian Jim!" She then said, before Jim said to move on, mumbling something. The two girls looked at each other, before looking at Hassleberry when he placed a hand on their shoulders, Tuski noticing that his eyes were dilated like a dinosaurs.

"Attack Croc man!" He then said, before yelling out, jumping to attack Jim, but was stopped by Tuski, who had grabbed him from behind, and threw him back, forcing Hassleberry back to hit a tree trunk very hard. The rest were surprised by how fast and easily Tuski had done it, as Jesse and Judai helped her hold Hassleberry down.

"I understand the croc, but why are you going nuts" Jesse then asked, him holding Hassleberry from behind. "Its because Hassleberry is part animale, and I'm not talking about his Baboon brain. You see, since this accident he was in, he has had Dino-DNA in his blood." Tuski explained, as Hassleberry growled out in annoyance. "Part Dinosaur eh? Well I have to admit, that's a new one. But its sounds like fun, so if it's a fight you want, then count me in." Jim said, holding up his duel disk, while Hassleberry looked confused. Jim then explained, before Hassleberry took his challenge, the others getting on the sidelines to watch. "I don't know about you, but when I see a prehistoric creature, the last thing I want to do is duel it," Jesse said, before Tuski told him to hush up. For Hassleberry first move, he summoned out Dark Triceratops thanks to his special summoned monster. For Jim turn, he summoned out Flint Kragger, before sending it to the graveyard in order to give Hassleberry 500 points of direct damage. That was able to snap Hassleberry right out of it, though he then demanded 20 push ups from Jim.

(A few turns later)

"I can now summon this bloke, Fossil Dragon Skullious." Jim shouted out, as he fossil card came forth, and he waged an attack. Hassleberry switched his Braconion into defense mode since its special ability gave him the ability to. Jim then said that the difference between their attack points would be taken out of his life points. Skullious then destroyed Hassleberry, and watched his life points become zero. They both freaked out when their bio bands shined brightly, before the light disappeared. They then said they were feeling tired, before collapsing onto the ground, falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch. 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampy: *pops out from behind the couch, showing that I'm still alive* Hey everyone, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I did my best, Promise the next chapter will come as quick as Amelia can type it.


	5. Judai to the Rescue

Amelia: *sitting in game room in front of flat screen tv, playing Kingdom Hearts II*

Vampy: *slowly falling asleep on couch*Amelia: DIE MOTHE RFUCKING HEARTLESS! *dies; gets game over* FUCK!

Vampy: wah!*falls off couch* Amelia! What happened?

Amelia: *turns head to her slowly with a death glare* Heartless happened.

Vampy: *sweat drops*

Jesse: *pokes head out of hiding* Is it safe?Judai: I think so…Jay do the disclaimer.

Jaden: Vampy and Amelia…

Tuski: *interrupts him* Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, its plotline, or its characters.

Bastions: They do own female Judai, Tuski, and the new plotline.

Amelia: Die already you fucking heartless!

Vampy: I apologize about her. *puts ear plugs in ear, and goes to sleep on the couch*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Judai to the rescue

Judai sighed and shook her head, thinking of ways to get the two unconscious boys back to the academy.

"Tuski, help Jaden with Jim. Jesse help me with Hassleberry." She instructed, noticing Tuski was already next to the Aussie, removing Shirley from his back to make it easier for both her and Jaden to move him. Soon the two were supporting Jim weight, Shirley going to crawl next to them as fast as she could. Judai and Jesse were also supporting Hassleberry weight.

"So Judai…Do you have a boyfriend or someone waiting for you back in America?" Jesse asked Judai as they lagged behind Jaden and Tuski, the Misawa girl ordering Jaden to hurry up with a death glare on her face, the male Yuki trying to keep up with the fast torturous pace she was setting.

"No Jesse, I don't have a boyfriend, but my cat is at home back in America with my dad. Do you have a girlfriend?" Judai asked, Jesse just shook his head 'no', and the rest of the time was silent. Once they made it to the academy, they laid the boys down on the cots in Mrs. Fontai's office/clinic and Tuski sat next to Jim cot, watching the school nurse get to work. Jesse and Judai walked outside, and Judai leaned over the railing on the roof of the school, staring up at the sky, before looking to Jesse when he spoke.

"So Judai…you have the sister deck to the crystal beast deck huh?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah I do. The crystal angels are practically family. I don't know what I would do without them," Judai said, smiling to the bluenette. (Warning: If you have a problem with us creating a new crystal deck, then just get up, and walk away from your computer screen, because we are keeping it.)

*~5 HoUrS LaTeR~*

Judai laid on her stomach on Jaden's bed, talking with Hassleberry and Jesse. "I don't do everything that Jaden asks me to do," Hassleberry told them, just as Jaden comes out of the bathroom, wearing his jumpsuit for P.E./Pajamas, a towel wrapped around his neck. "Hey Hassleberry, thanks for cleaning the shower," Jaden said, smiling, causing Jesse and Judai to hold back a laugh, as they looked at the wannabe drill Sergeant.

"You don't do everything he says, huh?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

"I uh I cleaned it for myself," Hassleberry said quickly, not looking at them as he looked at his beloved dinosaur cards. Suddenly, Jaden's duel monster spirit, Winged Kuriboh appeared. "Hey buddy, what's up?" He asked the duel spirit, and it made a sound, as if telling Jaden something that the rest couldn't understand. Hassleberry asked who was he talking to this time, as Ruby showed herself, jumping onto Jesse shoulder.

"Hey girl, is there something wrong," Jesse asked Ruby, and she spoke to him, as Hassleberry asked who was he talking to. Jesse nodded as he listened, as another crystal monster appeared, an angel this time. Judai looked up at her crystal angel, and blinked.

"Hello Artemis, what is the matter," Judai asked, and the monster sighed. Hassleberry then asked why he was surrounded by people who talk to the air around them, earning a punch in the arm from Jesse.

'Syrus is in danger mistress, he was kidnapped by some guy with a duel disk that resembles a gun, and is now hanging over a cliff in the woods," The monster said, before disappearing, along with Winged Kuriboh, and Ruby. Jaden quickly changed out of his jumpsuit, and into his uniform. He then grabbed his deck and duel disk.

"Hassleberry, wash my PJ's will ya?" Jaden called out, while running out of the room, Judai following suit after slipping on her shoes, Jesse right behind her. Hassleberry sighed on frustration, quickly putting the laundry to wash, as Judai and Jesse told him to hurry it up, before catching up with the teal haired duelist and the female Yuki. The three soon caught up to Jaden, and the kidnapper: Axel Brodie.

"Somebody help me!" Syrus cried out, looking ready to cry, he was currently tied up, a rope wrapped around him and on a tree branch, so he was currently hanging.

"Get your game on!" Jaden snapped, while activating his duel disk, Axel doing the same. "If you don't mind, I'll start, and I'll activate, Polymerization, and fuse Avian and Brustintrix, in order to form Flamewing man!" Jaden said, bring out one of his best monsters.

"That's a pretty high level monster to bust out right away, your rushing through as if someone life is on the line, oh wait, it is." Axel said in a calm voice.

"Is this all a big joke to you, I'll have the last laugh, trust me" Said Jaden, his face going slightly red from the anger building up in him.

"Easy Jay, don't lose losing your cool," Jesse said, as Judai formed a plan in her head,

"That's my job!" Hassleberry said, causing Jesse to sweat drop at the dinosaur expert.

*~A few turns later~*Judai, while watching her brother, snuck over to the cliff, and waved to Syrus. "Hang in there Sy. I'm coming for you," She said, before the rope started to break, and Syrus flailed around, forcing her to swan dive for the rope, her skirt flashing her crimson frilly panties. Jesse, who had been watching her, and he after seeing her panties, had turned as red as a tomato in one point five seconds. Amethyst cat then appeared, and growled at her master. "Jesse don't just stand there! Help her you idiot!" Amethyst cat then snapped, and Jesse snapped back into reality, before running over to her, just as Jaden noticed his sister and called out her name.

"I got her Jay! You keep dueling," Jesse said, diving down, and grabbed Judai ankles, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see her panties again, before helping the female Yuki as she started to pull Syrus up. They then untied the ropes, before holding up a thumbs up to Jaden, as Judai leaned on Jesse chest, making the southern boy blush some more. "Thanks for the help Jesse, I really appreciate it," She said, smiling up towards the teal haired boy, who smiled back to her, Ruby jumping onto his shoulders again.

"No problem Judai," He said, his face a light pink, as the two of them watched the remainder of the duel. After a while, the duel had ended, Jaden being the victorious one, of course. The bio bands on Axel's and Jaden's wrist then shined as they once did before with Jim and Hassleberry, before the two fell unconscious to the ground. Judai quickly ran over to her brother, worried about her twin.


	6. Tuski, Harpy, And Priestess Sophia

Disclaimer

Vampy & Chazz: *Arguing loudly, glaring at each other*

Amelia: *looks at us* What are you two arguing about now?Vampy: *looks away from chazz, and points at him* He called me short!

Chazz: That's cause you are.

Vampy: That's it! *tries to attack Chazz, but is held back by Tuski and Amelia*Tuski: Sophia! Do the disclaimer!Sophia: *appears out of nowhere* Vampy and Amelia do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or its characters. Vampy owns Tuski, Amelia owns the twin sister Judai, and they both own this story plot.

Vampy: *manages to kick Chazz where he should never be kicked, and watched him fall to the ground in pain* I'M ONLY 5'2"!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuski was in some unknown forest late in the night, not knowing how she got there. The last thing she remembered falling asleep in her bed. She swore she heard someone calling out to her, someone familiar yet unknown. She was also wondering why she was in a black summer dress which ended mid-thigh that had a cut in the material to reveal the mark on her left hip, the mark that only she could see, well Jaden could see it as well, not that she knew why. The mark was a black crescent moon with a black star in the center. She slowly traced the mark before she kept walking, pushing the branches of trees and bushes out of her way. The forest, from as much as she could see with the light of the full moon lightening her way, was very beautiful and rich with life.

After a while of walking, Tuski soon came into a clearing, a girl in the small pool of water that seemed to be a small lake at the other end of the clearing, the water up to her knees, her back to Tuski. The girl had long ash black hair up in a ponytail that was held with a white ribbon, the locks of hair reaching her waist, and seemed to be wearing a white off the shoulder dress. Tuski approached the girl, who seemed both familiar and unfamiliar to the Misawa girl. When Tuski was at the edge of the pool, the girl turned to Tuski, her eyes covered by her bangs, which were spiky like Tuski bangs were, but not as much, and her head down. She looked like Tuski a bit, her skin pale as Tuski, her figure just the same, and even the same height.

She was indeed wearing a white off the shoulder dress, and Tuski eyes widen to see the same mark on the girls hip that rested on her own hip showing under a cut in the material, the girls dress also reaching mid-thigh. She was also wearing a circuit, a simple white gold one with a beautiful onyx stone in the center. When the girl finally looked up, Tuski looked even more surprised. The girls eyes were silver, her pupil almost non existent, her facial features so much like Tuski's. It was then that Tuski recognized who this girl was. "P-Priestess Sophia?" The girl smiled to Tuski, and walked out of the pool, before soon standing before her. "Its nice to see you remember me." The girl, now revealed as Sophia, said, her voice soft but sweet, filled with innocence. "How can I forget about you Sophia? I don't think I can forget that I'm your reincarnation." Tuski then said, looking at the girl with surprised.

It was indeed true. Tuski was the reincarnation of this ancient priestess, a woman who's duty was sacred, she was once the guardian of the Sacred Beast, who protected the beast from men who wanted their power to take control of the world, and thus become a King over all. Sophia did her duty and nearly died many times protecting the Sacred Beast, but in the end, had lost her life sending them somewhere safe after a final battle. That was all Tuski could remember about Sophia, but like the priestess, she had also helped protect the Sacred Beast Cards with the Seven Key Keepers, keeping them safe from the Seven Shadow Riders. She couldn't stop Kagemaru, the leader of the Shadow Riders, from obtaining the cards, but she was the one responsible for getting the cards back, and sealing them away once more.

She remembered that was the day she first found about Sophia, the priestess having helped her in her duel with Kagemaru. The Sacred Beast cards were actually her responsibility at the beginning, but having never known this, she couldn't do anything to help until the vampire Shadow Rider, Camula, had kidnapped Sryus, forcing his brother, Zane, to duel her. Somehow, after his defeat to Camula, she had somehow stopped Zane's soul from entering the doll, like Crowlers did, when she hugged him, yelling at him that he couldn't leave Syrus alone no matter what. She only remembered a few other events from the time, but not much.

"Sophia? Whats going on, I thought after making sure the Sacred Beast cards were safe, you would like just fade into my consciousness or something." Tuski then asked, looking confused.

"As did I Tuski, but it seems that something is going to happened, and its going to involve the Sacred Beast cards. I've also sensed something strange is in the air, something sinister and seeking revenge, but someone familiar." Sophia said, before looking to Tuski. "Be careful." She then said, before Tuski woke up, sitting up in her bed quickly and hit her head on the ceiling, holding it as she softly said 'ow.'

(Later on that day)"Freshman, your going to wish you didn't challenge me." Tuski said, her hands on her hips, as she looked annoyed at the ra yellow male freshman before her, a cocky grin on his face. She couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You don't seem that tough, don't see why your known as the Harpy," He then said, and she glared at him, Alexis, Judai, Jim, Bastion, and Atticus cheering her on. Then two then activated their duel disk, and began the duel.

"Ladies first, I draw!" Tuski said, and smirked at her hand, before placing the card she drew into her hand, and pulling another one out. "Okay, I summon out Harpy Lady, in attack mode. I then place one card face down, and end my turn." She then said, looking at her opponent calmly as he drew. He then summoned out Alligator Swordsman, and made it attack her Harpy Lady.

"Not so fast freshman. I activate the Trap Card, Mirror Wall! Now your Alligator Swordsman attack points are cut in half, and thus making him weaker then my Harpy Lady, so say good-bye to your little Lizard." Tuski said, as her Harpy destroyed the weakened reptile, making her opponent lose life points. He then placed two cards faced down, before ending his turn.

"My turn, I draw. And I think I'll activate alittle magic card known as. Elegant Egotist, thus making my Harpy Lady change into the Harpy Lady Sisters, but that's not all I'll do, I then equip them with Rose Whip." Tuski said, smirking, before making her Harpies attack, cursing softly when he activated negate attack. She then ended her turn.

(A few turns later)

"Now, Harpies Pet Dragon! Destroy the remainder of his life points!" Tuski snapped, pointing to her opponent, her life points now at 1650 and his life points at 1900, Harpies Pet Dragons attack points at 2900 since she had her Harpy Lady Sisters out on the field still. The dragon then attacked, taking away the remainder of his life points, before the bio bands on their wrist lit up. When the light was gone, Tuski felt weak, and fainted from exhaustion, though not knowing why. Her friends freaked out, and Jim was the first to reach her, picking her up bridal style, and running to clinic, surprised by how light the Misawa girl was. He soon reached the clinic, and laid her on a bed as instructed, before letting Miss. Fontaine work on finding out what had caused the girl to faint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampy: Basically, this chapter was mainly for Tuski and the introduction of both Sophia, and Tuski Deck. Sophia also has a deck, but that one will not be revealed until much later. Hoped you all like it. If you do, please make a comment, it would be very much liked.


	7. Judai, Yubel, And the Crystal Angels

Disclaimer

SurferGirl26: I'M ALIVE! *sits up like a zombie* (username change)

Vampy: *hits surfer over the head* Stupid….

Surfer: *Grins like an idiot*

Vampy: Shouldn't you be in bed Surfer?

Surfer: Doc said I was fine. Gave me a shot in my ass though. Hurts like a mother smurfer.

Judai: The two crazy girls(Vampy and SurferGirl26) do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, its actual characters, or its actually cards.

Jaden: They do own Tuski, Sophia, their decks, The Crystal Angels, female twin Judai, this plot, and their versions of Yubel and dark side Jesse, Jehu.

SurferGirl26: TO THE STORY!

Judai, Yubel, and The Crystal Angels

Judai sighed softly, or was it really even her who had sighed. She was in a strange room she had been in before, not knowing how she got there. The room was made of stone the color of desert sand, and lacked any windows. There was one doorway, which was behind her, and a wall covered in glass before her. She looked to her left, and saw Jesse, or at least someone who greatly resembled him, just with darker teal hair and bright orange/gold eyes. She then turned her head to the right and saw what seemed to be her brother, only his eyes were a golden color, wearing a weird suit of armor, reaching for three cards sealed behind some glass barrier. She could sense the great power coming from the cards.

"Haou! We shouldn't even be here! Sophia… Is nowhere to be found. The power of the Sacred Beast are mine for the taking. In the end, that foolish priestess couldn't stop me from taking what is rightfully mine." The Jaden look alike, now revealed as Haou, said, an evil grin plastered on his face as he interrupted her. He then reached out for the cards again.

"Yubel! What are you doing?" The Jesse look alike now said, as she looked at her medieval looking duel disk, before activating it. 'I must buy Sophia some time, she is somewhere hidden, I know she is. She never let brother touch those cards, she die first.' Judai thought, or was it really her who thought this. She felt as if she had no control over her own body, and her own thoughts.

"Brother, I challenge you to a duel. Jehu stay back." She said, as Haou faced her, and the Jesse look alike, now revealed as Jehu, did as he was told. Haou then activated his own duel disk, and they each drew five cards.

"Let us begin!" They said in unison, before the dream ended, as the alarm clock went off, and the female Yuki sat up in her bed quickly, accidentally hitting her head on the bottom of Alexis buck.

"Son of a bitch…" She then mumbled tiredly, as she got out of bed, rubbing her forehead softly. Her hair was now straight, and passing her shoulders slightly, but not by much. She sighed softly, as she grabbed her uniform, and walked into their bathroom, the only room in the dorm to have one, locking the door behind her. She then took a quick shower, before soon standing before the mirror with her undergarments covering her pale slim figure. Her Slifer red skirt came on first, before she started to work on her hair. She took her styling gel, and squeezed a decent amount onto her hand, before spiking her hair up in the back. Judai smiled as she rubbed the rest off with a towel, before applying her make-up, simple mascara and clear lip gloss. She then pulled on her Slifer top, pulling the zipper and snapping in the buttons, before pulling on the red fingerless gloves she preferred over the regular ones. Finally, her knee high red boots came on.

Once she was finished, she left the bathroom, and had to hold back a laugh when she saw Tuski. The female Misawa hair was once again spiking up high as a result of bed head, making her look silly. Judai then grabbed her deck and placed it in the case, before attaching it to her hip, before placing her duel disk on her left arm over her wrist. She then left the dorm room, unaware of the spirit watching her from the shadows.

"Soon…very soon…" The spirit whispered, before disappearing, as Judai turned around. The Yuki girl then shrugged, and continued her walk to the dorm dining hall. Dorothy was there, placing the trays with breakfast on them on the tables, and waved to Judai when she entered. "Mourning Judai, nice to see that one of the Yuki's don't sleep in," Dorothy said, making Judai giggle, before taking a tray, and sitting in the corner of the dining hall, where the sun wasn't as bright, and started to eat. The moment she finished, Jaden ran in, being loud as always, running over to where his sister was, and pointed at her. "Lets duel Sis!" Jaden then said with a grin.

"…Its to early Jay, give me at least two hours." Judai said softly, before yawning into her hand.

"But Juu…. We haven't dueled in forever!" Jaden whined as she stood up, and politely handed the tray to Dorothy. She then turned to her brother, and smirked.

"Last one to the duel arena gets permission from Chancellor Sheppard." She then said, before taking off at instant running speed, passing Jesse along the way.

"Whoa there! Judai what's the rush?" Jesse asked, as he ran to keep up with her.

"Jaden challenged me to a duel, and now he has to ask permission from the chancellor to duel here," She explained, as they entered duel arena. Jaden soon arrived, just as Judai was placing her deck into her duel disk.

"Sheppard is cool with it." Jaden said, and both grinned, before standing at opposite sides of the duel stage, Jesse watching from the sides. "Get your game on." They both shouted, before each drew five cards.

"My play, and I'll start off by summoning my Crystal Angel: Ruby Archer (Level three monster 1200/1800) in defense mode, and place two cards face down. I end my turn." Judai said, as an angel with a ruby encrusted bow and quiver appeared on the field. "My turn then, and I'll start off with summoning Elemental Hero: Bubble Man in defense mode, and place one card face down. Next his special ability activates, when he is the only monster out on the field, I can draw two more cards. That's it for me," Jaden said, while placing said cards onto the field.

"Nice card, but unfortunately you have seemed to have forgotten my angel. First off, I summon out Crystal Angel: Sapphire Healer (Level four monster 1600/1100) and then activate her special ability. By cutting her attack points in half, I can attack you directly, dealing you with eight hundred points of damage. Next, I switch my Ruby Archer into attack mode, which activates her own special ability. See whenever she is in attack mode, for every card in my spell and trap card zone, she gains two hundred attack points, and since there are two, she now has a total of sixteen hundred attack points. So now Ruby Archer, attack Bubble Man," Judai said, as an angel with long flowing white robes, and a sapphire encrusted circuit on its forehead appeared on the field, and both monsters attacked, dropping Jaden life points down to thirty two hundred.

Jesse just watched, amazed, as Ruby sat on his shoulder.

*Several Turns Later*

Judai and Jaden just started at each other blankly. Both had dealt damaged to each other, and both were starting to get a bit impatient. Jaden currently held 2600 life points, and Judai currently held 1400 life points. Judai was holding her trump card in her hand. "Give up Jay," She them said.

"Not going to happen. I play the spell card Polymerization, and fuse together Avian and Bersinitrix in order to create Elemental Hero Flamewing Man!" Jaden shouted, as Flamewing Man took form onto the field.

"Nice card, but you seem to have forgotten my Swords of Revealing Light. Even with a powerful monster, you still can't attack me." Judai reminded him, and watched Jaden as he ended his turn.

"Alright then, my play, and the last one at that! Because all my Crystal Angels are either on the field or in my graveyard, I can special summon the mistress of my deck. Now, Ruby Archer, Topaz Warrior, Sapphire Healer, Cobalt Protector, Emerald Creator, Amber Mage, and Amethyst Guardian, blend your power together to form an even greater angel! I special summon to the field Crystal Angel: Rainbow Arch Angel! (Level Ten monster 4000/0) " She then shouted, as all the crystals faded, and a new angel took the field, holding a staff with all the crystals encrusted onto it.

"Now Rainbow Arch Angel, destroy his flame wing man, with Angelic Smasher!" Judai then said, and soon Flame Wing Man was history, as Jaden life points dropped down to 700. "Now her special ability activates, whenever she destroys a monster in battle, she can attack a second time." Judai then said, as her Arch Angel attacked Jaden directly, and made his life points drop down to zero.

The bio bands on her wrist and Jaden wrist soon activated, lightening up. Once it dimmed down, Jaden collapsed, as Judai was about to faint. Jesse caught her in time, holding her close to him. "Don't worry, I got ya." Jesse said, and Judai blushed, but didn't think to much of it, as she tried to stay awake.

"Um…thanks Jesse." She then mumbled, before passing out, leaving Jesse to run to the infirmary, and explain what happen, before laying Judai on one cot, and running to go get Jaden, dragging him to the infirmary as well.

Surfer: Alright, wrote my first duel!

Vampy: Which I had to edit to make it look this good, but still, you do a really great job for a first attempt at it. *smirks*Surfer: Hey! Anyway this chapter mainly introduced some of Judai deck, and her main card, Rainbow Arch Angel.

Vampy: Ironic how Judai has her most powerful crystal card, yet Jesse doesn't.

Surfer: Very Ironic.


	8. Jim Rescues Tuski

Vampy: *falling asleep at desk*

Surfer: *slams book on desk*Vampy: *wakes up and falls out of car, before holding head* Owww…..

Surfer: Tuski do the disclaimer while I wake her up.

Tuski: *sighs* Surfer and Vampy do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, its actual characters or the actual cards.

Sophia: They do own Tuski, me, the twin sister of Jaden, Judai, and their decks.

Vampy: MUFFINS! *starts typing*

Jim Rescues Tuski

"Things are getting way out of hand," Tuski said, as she and her friends were up on the balcony in the gym, staring down at all their fallen classmates, Jaden and Judai were among them, as Chazz was still in the infirmary. She was holding the railing in her gloved hand, before looking to Hassleberry when he spoke.

"These students are falling faster then cow pies," Hassleberry said.

"And Viper is no where to be found, what are we gonna do?" Alexis said, worried about her friends down there.

"We should go talk to Sheppard, see if he can do anything to stop these survival duels," Jim said, and everyone agreed, and started to walk to his office, but Jim noticed that Tuski was still in that spot, staring down at the students, but now holding her head in her hand, her face looking as if in pain. He walked over to the Misawa girl, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You alright mate?" He then asked, and Tuski looked up at him, Jim now noticing how close he was to her. He could see the flecks of silver in her eyes, something he never noticed before. He gave a soft blush at how close he was, and moved away a bit, before noticing that Tuski was blushing herself, but went back to holding her head in pain.

"Th-this is familiar, as if I've seen this before." She then said, as Shirley gave a growl, causing both to look at the crocodile, and Tuski softly petted Shirley on the head, smiling. "Come on, the others might be wondering where we are." Tuski then said, changing the subject before Jim could ask her what she had meant by her comment. Jim let it drop, and took her hand, before leading her through the corridors to the chancellor office, both him and Tuski blushing.

When they arrived, no one noticed their absence, as they were to busy arguing with Dr. Crowller and Bonaparte, or Senior Frency, as Tuski called him, since she had a hard time remembering his name. Tuski and Jim took to the back of the crowd, and Alexis turned to them, and told them what they missed, before letting Tuski take her place.

"What the hell do you both mean your powerless to stop these duels! You are part of the staff here, not Viper! You have the power to stop this!" Tuski snapped at them, as they hugged each other in fear. "That's right, you both are the grown ups, do something Grown-upish." Jesse said, while Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Go talk to Viper about this." Bonaparte said, causing Tuski and Hassleberry to snap at them.

"Viper is the one causing all this, in case you haven't figured it out." Jim said, calming Tuski down as Syrus took care of Hassleberry. "Of course we know that, only an idiot wouldn't have known that, in fact, we were about to suggest that you all go find him and bring him back." Bonaparte then snapped at the Aussie, though back up when Tuski gave him a death glare that made him almost pee in his pants. Alexis laughed mentally at her best friend protection over her crush. Just as another word was about to come out, Mrs. Fontaine walked in, and informed them that Adrian was finally up, and somehow escaped to his room. They all looked at each other, and nodded, before running to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

*In Adrian Room*"Talk about a quick recovery, wish I could say the same for Chazz," Hassleberry said, as they looked at an exhausted looking Adrian, Tuski not believing he was really that tired though.

"Unlike Chazz, it takes a lot to keep me down. Anyway, I figured out what has been causing all of this. Its these Bio Bands." Adrian explained, before holding his up, before he continued, "And with some research, I think I figured out what he has been doing with them. This may sound strange, but it seems that not only is Viper using these Bio Bands to drain us of our energy, it seems that he is collecting it and storing it somewhere."

"Hey Jim, that might explain all those weird vibes you were picking up," Jesse said, as Jim nodded.

"Well that settles it soldiers, time to locate the enemy." Hassleberry said, before looking at Adrian.

"I can make that really easy for all of you, a few nights ago, I saw Viper and Brodi walking in the forest. I followed them of course, but they disappeared into some abandon laboratory." Adrian said.

"Hey we know that place, that's the animal lab, where Jaden dueled Wheeler the monkey." Syrus said, as Alexis nodded. "Why would he hid there?" Syrus then asked.

"Think Sy, who would think to look for Viper there, not many people even know its there." Tuski explained.

"Wait, did you say Brodi? Does that mean Axel is in on this?" Alexis then asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me, they both came from West Academy, so it wouldn't be a big shock if those two where in cahoots with each other," Hassleberry explained.

"Alright then, lets skedaddle, we got work to do," Jesse said, as they all agreed, nobody noticing the smirk on Adrian's face, before leaving. Once he was sure he was by himself, Adrian quickly got out of bed, dressed like a ninja in all black. 'That was easy, now time for the main event,' He then thought, as he put some tech eye piece over his eye.

*With the gang*

"Hey Hassleberry, you seem worried, you alright?" Jim asked, looking at the shorter male, who seemed to be worried.

"Who me? Well its just….you remember what happened last time," Hassleberry said, as he rubbed his back, remembering when Tuski tossed him backwards into a tree.

"Of course I do, and if it happens again, your in good hands," Jim said, giving Hassleberry a thumbs up.

"Thanks Jim," Hassleberry said, as they crossed into the laboratory territory, unknowing that they walked through a laser, letting Viper know they were here.

*After a while*"Okay, nobody is here." Alexis said when everyone regrouped, after searching the entire base. "Viper probably got a new HQ," Hassleberry then suggested, as Tuski looked nervous. She could sense something sinister in the air, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. 'This must be what Sophia told me about in my dream, the sinister air coming from the one that wants revenge, who on earth is it though?" Tuski thought, confused, before looking to the right when someone spoke. "Hey guys, this elevator here has a down button," Jesse said, as everyone walked over to the elevator.

"But we're on the ground floor," Syrus said. "It must lead to some underground basement," Hassleberry suggested, before Alexis told him that all basements were underground.

Jim then placed his machine that picked up the bad vibes in the air near the elevator, and it started to go off. "Hold on mates, I'm picking up a disturbance," Jim then said.

"Besides Hassleberry breath?" Alexis asked.

"We won't know until we go down and find out," Tuski said, before Jesse stopped her.

"Hold on there, we have no idea if that elevator is working," Jesse said, before walking towards the elevator and pressed the down button. A ding noise was then heard, and the elevator open, before they all stepped inside. "So much for wishful thinking," Jesse then said, as the elevator went, before soon revealing a forest.

"Hey, how did we get outside again?" Hassleberry asked.

"Um guys, I don't think we're outside. This must be part of the research facility," Alexis then said, as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I've never seen a simulation so realistic before," Jim said, as Tuski nodded her head.

"This is no time to enjoy the view. We need to search this place, and the best way to do that is to divide and conquer," Jesse said, as Hassleberry nodded.

"Good idea, and we should synchronize our watches so that we can rendezvous," Hassleberry then said.

"Great idea, but one problem, we don't have any watches, so any back up plan?" Syrus asked.

"Yup, scream really loud at the same time and hope for the best," Hassleberry said, and they all nodded, before splitting up into groups of two, Tuski with Alexis, Jim with Hassleberry, and Jesse with Syrus.

*Somewhere else*"Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to create a little distraction," Adrian said, as he messed with the wirings, soon all the lights were off in the forest.

*With Tuski and Alexis*"What the? Who turn out the sun?" Tuski asked, as she and Alexis walked around, a bit annoyed by the sudden change in the environment. Alexis then shrugged, before the two kept walking. 'Am I the only one sensing danger here?' Tuski then thought, before hitting Alexis arm with her duel disk, in reality, she hit a spider, knocking it down.

"This place is the perfect hide-out," The female Misawa soon said, before Alexis asked her why.

*With Jim and Hassleberry*

With these two, they were discussing the same thing. "Safety, Viper can easily keep intruders out with the natural defenses." Jim explained, as Hassleberry looked confused. Shirley was growling. They both got quiet when they heard a growl, and Jim told Shirley to calm down, as a tiger walked out before them.

'Um, nice kitty," Hassleberry said, as Jim said it wasn't likely. "Isn't there a nice giant ball of string it should be playing with," Hassleberry then said.

"Hassleberry, stand down, and leave this one to me, I've taken on a hundred Dingo's, whats one tiger," Jim said, as he got in front of Hassleberry, while removing the straps the held Shirley up, before soon letting it out and used it as a whip, before Shirley attacked the tiger.

*With Tuski and Alexis* "You hear that?" Alexis asked, as the sounds of animals fighting rang loudly in the air.

"Yeah, sounds like a crocodile fighting a tiger," Tuski said, before worrying about Shirley, and Jim. Alexis noticed this, but said nothing, directing Tuski to keep on moving. Without even noticing, Alexis stepped over a trap door that didn't open, but the moment Tuski stepped on it, she fell, and yelled loudly, causing Alexis to turn around, but the trap door quickly snapped shut, hiding its location.

"Tuski? TUSKI!" Alexis then called out, before running to where the animal noises were coming from, hoping it really was a crocodile fighting, and that the crocodile was Shirley, which would lead her to Jim, but she fell through a different trap door.

*With Jesse and Syrus*"Hey you hear you that?" Syrus asked, a groan sound coming from around them. Jesse nodded his head, a bit freaked out. The groan sounds were coming from behind the bushes. Syrus picked up a rock, and threw it, before hearing an 'OW!' Soon, two people walked out, and it was none other then the Yuki Twins.

"Judai, Jaden? Are you sure you two are strong enough to be out and about?" Jesse asked, looking at them with concern. The twins nodded, and explained how they found them, before they started to look together, but they didn't get far, because soon a man that looked familiar to Jaden appeared. "Mr. Stein? I had you for Intermediate Duel History, so what brings you to these parts?" Jaden then asked, before following the teacher, the others not noticing.

*With Jaden and Stein*

They soon arrived to a bridge that lead to a door, where Stein said Viper was behind it, but it was locked. Stein then challenged Jaden to a duel, accusing him of causing the students to neglect their studies, that he was a negative influence and that it would end there. Both then began the duel.

Stein started the duel by summoning a monster with zero attack points, before placing a face down and ending his turn.

Jaden summoned out Berstinatrix, and attacked, but Steins monster didn't get destroyed, instead, Berstinatrix was taken after the battle damage was calculated, and was forced to join Stein.

*With Tuski*Tuski woke up in some strange looking room, and started to look around, noticing how small it was, and that there was no doors or windows. She then looked up, and noticed she was in a pit. "Oh crap." She then said, as water started to pour out

*With Alexis*Alexis woke up to find herself hanging from the a tree, tied up like Axel had tied Syrus up. "I'm in trouble." she said, when she saw a hungry looking tiger underneath her.

*With Hassleberry and Jim*"Hey Jim, we got a problem!" Hassleberry said, as Jim got Shirley back on his back. "I heard two screams while you were dealing with the kitty, and it was the girls. I then called out to them, but nobody responded, which is weird because usually one would at least respond," Hassleberry said, as Jim freaked out.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, and Hassleberry nodded, before the Aussie said that they had to find them. Hassleberry would take care of Alexis, Jim would look for Tuski. Hassleberry wanted to argue, but the look on Jim face made him silent, before they two split up.

Hassleberry soon met up with Judai, Jesse, and Syrus, who were looking for Jaden, and explained that Alexis and Tuski have gone missing, and that Jim was looking for Tuski. Judai agreed to help Jesse keep looking for Jaden, as Syrus went to help Hassleberry find Alexis. They soon found her, tied up, and Hassleberry threw Syrus as the bait to distract the tiger, before helping Alexis get down, when that was finished, they grabbed Syrus, and ran as fast as they could, somehow managing to escape the tiger.

*With Jaden and Mr. Stein*"I'm just doing what I do," Jaden said, before Stein yelled, still in that boring dull voice of his. He then soon revealed his favorite student, Alexis, saying she was the only one to pay attention, before she to soon joined the crowd.

Viper soon appeared, and showed what was at risk if Jaden lost the match, showing Tuski surrounded by water. 'Oh crap!' Jaden thought, before getting on with the duel when Viper disappeared.

*With Tuski*"Help, somebody, anybody!" Tuski shouted, looking at the surrounding water in fear. There was something she hid from everybody, something they all didn't know. Tuski… didn't know how to swim. She was to afraid of being swiped away by the water. 'Jim, help me please,' She then thought knowing that with Jim and Shirley help, she might be able to get out of here, before trying to figure out how to get herself out of this mess.

*With Jim*

"Tuski? Tuski where are you?" Jim called out, before looking at Shirley when she gave a growl and started to walk away, before following the crocodile. He grinned when she led him to a trap door, noticing that somebody foot prints stopped there. He pressed his ear to it, and heard only water, before saying it was time for Shirley bath, but then said that there was more important things to do. He then heard who he was looking for through a crack in the trap door. " MORE IMPORTANT THEN RESCUEING ME!" He heard Tuski yell, and gasped, before trying to pry it open.

When he couldn't he started to think, before remembering the water fall, and ran to it, before placing his duel disk on the ground. He then jumped in after Shirley entered, and held onto her, as she swam through a passageway. 'Hold on Tuski.' Jim then thought.

*With Tuski*'Unbelievable, I'm drowning, and he is remembering what time Shirley bath time is,' Tuski thought, holding her breath under the water, a bit annoyed, at the bottom of the pit. She then looked to the side when she heard banging, and soon the wall broke, sending a few bricks at her. She was able to block one, just as someone grabbed her arm. She looked, and the last thing she saw was Jim, before blacking out.

*With Jaden and Stein*"Not so fast Stein, I play the Hero Emerges Trap card. Now you have to pick a card, and if it's a monster then I can summon it," Jaden said, watching as Jim rescued Tuski, before Stein picked the card on the left, and Jaden summoned out Elemental Hero: Neos. Stein then activated Scab Blast, before dealing damage to Jaden.

*With Jim*

'Oh no, got to get her some air, how long has she been down there,' Jim thought, holding Tuski to his chest as Shirley swam through the passage way, and soon they were back at the waterfall. Jim then pulled Tuski on to her back on the ground, and placed his ear at her chest, hearing the heartbeat weaken. He then started to try and get her to breath again, using CPR.

After the third time on breathing some air into her mouth, Tuski soon coughed out the water, before looking at Jim, her eyes half opened. Jim let out a sigh of relief, before watching Tuski cough, and sit up, trying to get the air she needed. Once finished, she looked at Jim, and gave a weak smile. "…thanks…" She finally said, and Jim blushed, before rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem mate, couldn't let anything bad happen to you now could I?" Jim then asked, causing Tuski to blush at his statement.

*With Jaden and Stein (a few turns later)*By playing Cocoon Veil, Jaden was able to protect his life points from Steins final attack, before watching Stein get surrounded by an orange glow, and then fall into the abyss below them. Jaden then fell when his bio band lit up, and felt weakened. Soon Jesse and Judai found him, and helped him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampy: Couldn't stand listening to Stein voice because it kept making me sleepy, and wanted to do something with Jim and Tuski, somehow, it all worked out in the end.

Surfer: Your just being lazy.

Vampy: Guilty.


	9. Tarzan Judai

Vampy: *typing away on computer in computer room*

Surfer: *walks in* What the hell are you typing that is taking so damn long!

Vampy: *jumps and looks at you* Uh….nothing?

Surfer: *raises eyebrow* Your hiding something. Let me see it!Vampy: Jim do the disclaimer! *starts doing something*Jim: *sighs* Vampy and Surfer don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, the characters, or their decks. Vampy owns Sophia and Tuski, and Surfer owns Twin sister Judai and the crystal angel deck.

Surfer: *runs over and sees* What the hell!

Tarzan Judai

"Falling down a thirty foot pit, nearly drowning! You've been through quite the ordeal," Jim said, looking at Tuski, who was blushing as he carried her over to the tree, worried that she was still out of it. He placed her down with her back against a tree, before kneeling in front of her.

"Just another typical day around here." Tuski said, looking at him with a shy smile, as Jim told her she had a good point. Shirley then started to growl, and let out this growling roar.

"Hey, she's throwing a woobly again!" Jim said, as Tuski looked concerned. They then looked confused when she hit herself with her tail, before looking at a now calm crocodile.

"Looks like she was able to control herself, must have been those bad vibes again huh?" Tuski asked, looking at Jim, who nodded his head. He then got Shirley on his back, and helped the Misawa girl stand, seeing she was capable of walking, before the two started to look for their friends.

*Somewhere else*

"Jaden Jaden! Come on pal wake up!" Jesse said, as he and Judai sat next to the male Yuki, Jesse shaking his shoulder. "Earth to Jaden," Jesse then said, before Jaden eyes finally opened up, and he looked at the both of them. "Rise and shine, there is no sleeping on the job," Jesse said, smirking as Judai smiled to her brother, whos eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, what happened?" Jaden asked, looking at the both of them.

"Well, you were dueling our history teacher, Professor Stein, and when you won, you passed out," Judai explained to her brother, looking at him. "We're glad your safe Jaden," She then said.

"With Viper out there, no one is safe. We were right all along, Viper has been stealing our, and it ends now," Jaden said, before standing, but stopped, groaning. Jesse helped him sit back down.

"Jay, what you need now is rest, and don't worry, if it comes down to it, I'll face Viper by myself," Jesse then said, smirking. Judai smiled to Jesse, while pushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Thanks Jes, but I get the feeling that its me Viper wants, you know me, for some reason I'm a magnet for power hungry loonies," Jaden said, before saying the stories he could tell, as Judai heard something that sounded a lot like a vehicle. She told the boys to be quiet and listen, which they did. Jesse seemed to recognize the noise.

"Its someone, but it ain't Viper, in fact, its someone I've been looking for a long time. A duelist I met years ago," Jesse said, before going into a long story, which the two listened very carefully to, finding out about Jesse promise, and the duelist name being Trapper. "But I never did find him, I came close a few times, but Trapper always caught on very quickly, and stayed two steps ahead of me. Now this may sound crazy, but I saw him down here." Jesse then said, Jaden then asked if he was sure, before a crazy laugh was heard.

"Is that…Yup I know that laugh anywhere!" Jesse said, interrupting Jaden, before he got up and ran to the door entrance, Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger appearing in spirit form. They then said a few words, before Topaz Tiger pounced, as a whip was cracked, sent straight at Topaz Tiger, but Sapphire Pegasus pushed the tiger out of the way, taking the hit for him.

"No not my Pegasus!" Jesse said, and Jaden asked if it was Trapper, as Judai helped her brother stand. "The one and only," Jesse said, as his Pegasus got back before him, a bit in pain from his attack. The crazy laugh was heard again, before a pod took Sapphire Pegasus captive. "No!" Jesse said.

"No way! He can capture spirits too!" Both Judai and Jaden asked at the same time, looking surprised.

"Your little pony is mine now," Trapper said, before doing a wheelie on his motorcycle, and taking off, the pod with Sapphire Pegasus following him.

"Tiger, come on back boy. Judai, stay here with Jaden, and keep him safe!" Jesse said, as Topaz Tiger spirit disappeared, and Jesse took off. Judai looked worried, as she helped her brother sit down again, watching Jesse disappear.

"Judai, follow him, he might need your help," Jaden then said, looking at his twin with tired eyes.

"But what about you," She asked, wanting to follow Jesse, but not wanting to leave her brother behind. "Don't worry about me, I'll just take a nap, that guy Trapper though is bad news, and Jesse might need help," Jaden then said. Judai nodded her head, before telling her brother to stay safe, and took off, running down the same way Jesse went. Jaden, staying true to his word, fell right back to sleep.

*With Jesse and Trapper*

Jesse ran through the hallway, before coming into a room with doors that had been knocked down, the sounds of Trappers motorcycle getting louder. The room had a few other of the pods hanging from the ceiling, but he ignored them as he glared at Trapper. "No more games Trapper!" Jesse then snapped, as Trapper got off his motorcycle.

"You kidding me? My whole life is a game!" Trapper then said, as he started to remove his helmet.

"Stealing monsters, you call that a game!" Jesse snapped, still glaring at Trapper.

"That's right, now I recon I'm ready to play, what about you boy, do you need a little…incentive?" Trapper asked, as he held his whip, a light flashing. The pod that Sapphire Pegasus was in suddenly flying up, and two wires popping out, making it hang from the ceiling. "How would you like to see your horsey friend made into glue?" Trapper then asked.

"Give him back Trapper. Don't worry pal, I'll get you out of there. Alright then, if it's a duel that your looking for here, than you can count me in," Jesse said to Trapper, then to his Pegasus, before right back to Trapper. Trapper then went about how that wouldn't be easy, and that he only dueled when there was something at stake. He then bargained that if he won, he get Jesse Crystal Beast Deck, but if Jesse was the winner, then Jesse would get his Horse, and could walk away. Jesse quickly agreed to the duel.

"Losing isn't something I really do," Jesse said, as he placed his deck into the . Trapper said that it was the same way for him. They then activated their duel disk. "GAME ON!" They both then shouted.

"I recon I'll start, and I'll start off with this, I'm fixing to play my Lure Phantom in defense mode, and then three face down cards, now giddy-up!" Trapper said, as his Phantom took the field.

"Alright then, don't mind if I do!" Jesse said, as he drew a card. "I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat," Jesse then said, as his cat took the field, giving a cat roar. "And she is no house pet , in fact, this little kitty cat likes to play rough, and when she gives up half of her attack, you'll see what I mean. Now pounce directly!" Jesse said, as Amethyst cat attack points became six hundred, and she pounced. Trapper only smirked.

"Not so fast now you vermint, my monster has a special effect too, if I send Phantom to my hand, the Cat goes back," Trapper said, as Amethyst cat gave a sound of surprised, as Lure Phantom grabbed her by her back leg, and tossed her back to Jesse field. "Now how is that for a Cat-a-plut?" Trapper then asked.

"Don't worry I'll catch you!" Jesse said, as he held out his arms to catch Amethyst Cat.

"Sorry squirt, but they don't call me Trapper for nothing!" Trapper said, as he activated a trap card that made a net launch out at Amethyst cat, capturing her, and bring her over to Trapper. Judai stood in the sidelines in another room, hidden by the shadows, as she watched the duel. 'Come on Jesse, I know you can beat this clown.' She then thought

~A few turns later~

Judai stood hidden in the shadows of the other room still, watching the duel progress. Jesse had finally manage to attack Trapper without getting drawn into Trappers trap cards. Jesse was about to attack one more time and defeat Trapper with Topaz Tiger, but Trapper had stopped him. Jesse then commented that he couldn't win all the time.

"But I will win this one, remember this puny guy," Trapper asked, as he pulled out the Jerry Beans Man card he had stolen from that kid that Jesse made the promise to all those years ago, before the spirit came forth, looking scared and nervous. Jesse then demanded to know why Trapper stole cards from the people he beat, as Judai looked worried, hoping that Trapper wouldn't do what she think he do. Trapper then went on to how he thought the duel was like a hunt, and when that hunt was over, he like to have a little trophy to take home. Jesse then snapped at how he take that card back for his friend, before Trapper let him know about the promise.

"Now its time to see how willing you are to get this card back for your friend, call off your attack, or the Jelly Bean gets it." Trapper threatened, and Judai gave a soft gasp, happy no one heard her. Jerry Beans Man then gave these scared noises.

"Don't do it!" Jesse ordered.

"Its either him, or your Pegasus," Trapper said, and Jesse demanded to know what he meant by that. Trapper then went to explain, saying that if he attack, the Jelly Bean gets it, but Sapphire Pegasus stays safe, but if he doesn't attack, the Jelly Bean stays safe, but when the duel is over, Sapphire Pegasus is gonna be the one who suffers. Jesse chose not to attack, saying how he couldn't let either card get in danger. Trapper then drew his card, and activated his spell card, Pot of Avarice, before taking five monsters from his grave, and shuffling them back into his deck, before drawing two cards.

Trapper then smirked, before summoning out Camouflage Gardna, and activated the spell card, Decoy Baby, before capturing Topaz Tiger. Trapper then activated the card known as Substitute Pain, before dealing twelve hundred points of damage to Jesse, dropping his life points down to six hundred, before finally ending his turn. Trapper then pulled out Jerry Beans Man card out, and repeated his threat.

"Damn it, if it keeps going like this, Jesse is gonna lose, I got to get that card away from Trapper," Judai said, before looking around the hallway she was in. She then noticed a ladder that was close by, and climbed it, getting onto the ceiling of the room that Jesse and Trapper where dueling in. She noticed some ropes, and smirked, before cracking the knuckles in her hand.

"You know what, no more mister nice guy, I gave you the choice to save this puny little runt and your mighty Pegasus, but now, you ain't walking out with either monster, you ain't ever going to see these monsters ever again. Now lets start with this one," Trapper said, before starting to rip Jerry Beans Man card little by little, as Jesse glared at Trapper. Jerry Beans Man started to make panicking noises.

"Trapper leave him alone, what did he ever do to you. I'm really sorry little fella, I tried my best to save you," Jesse said, letting the guilt he was feeling show in his voice, as Trapper laughed again.

"You tried your best, but their still done for," Trapper said, before laughing again.

"Not if I can swing it Trapper, hold on Jesse," Judai shouted out really loudly, swinging down on the rope she had found, before kicking Trapper in the face, and flipping through the air, landing with a front flip, unaware that her skirt had been blown up from the flip, and was now showing her white frilly panties, but Jesse did noticed, and his face went red, before a thought of Judai in only white frilly undergarments passed through his mind, and he let his hormones get the better of him, not that he knew why he was having this thought.

"Jesse, now is not the time to be staring at her, attack while you have the chance!" Amethyst Cat snapped at him, as he woke up from his little trance, and started shaking his head, trying to focus. Judai then noticed her skirt, and fixed it, thinking no body saw, before swiping the card, and running over to Jesse.

"Okay Jesse, its all you now," Judai said, winking to him, making the teal haired boy blush a little, but nod, and turn his attention back to the duel. He then drew a card, and the card was Sapphire Pegasus. 'Maybe this is the card to setting you free.' Jesse thought, as he looked at his Pegasus, who nodded his head. Jesse then played the card, and Trapper laughed at him, saying how it was useless to play it, but Trapper was wrong, because Sapphire Pegasus broke from his prison, and reunited with Jesse. To say that Trapper was surprised was the understatement of the century.

"And now that Sapphire Pegasus is freed, I'm allow to automatically place Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in my Trap and Spell card Zone," Jesse said, as Ruby crystal came onto the field. "Now I activate the card known as Take Flight, which returned all his crystal beast cards, except for Sapphire Pegasus. He then removed G-Force, E-Force, and M-Force from play, which let him activate GEM Burst, which allow Jesse to place as many Crystal Beast in his Spell and Trap card zone, and Trapper would take damage for five hundred points for each one. Five went down.

"Looks like the hunter has now become the hunted! Go Five Gem Flare Flash!" Jesse shouted, before Trapper was dealt with the damage, making him lose the remained of his life points, making Jesse the victor. Trapper then went and told Jesse how he use to be close to the spirits, and when one day they were taken from him, he vowed to capture every spirit, hoping to fill the void left within him. Trapper then went to explain how he meet Viper, before his Bio Band activated, and he went shouting that he was seeing the spirits of monsters he tormented, before he suddenly disappeared.

Jesse Bio band the activated as well, and he fell to his knees, about to collapse, but Judai caught him quickly, holding him close, blushing. The back of Jesse head was resting on her chest, but Jesse was more important at the moment, so she ignored it the best that she could. "Thanks Judai," Jesse said, blushing a bit himself, since he could fell her breast against the back of his head, but said nothing. Judai nodded and smiled to Jesse, before helping him stand, and leave the room, heading back to where Jaden was.

Vampy: And there you all go!

Surfer: I will never understand how you manage to pull out their inner pervert?Vampy: I'm that good! Next Chapter will be up as fast as possible, promise, now get to work Surfer!


	10. Banished into the Different Dimension

Vampy: I HATE THIS DUEL SO MUCH!

Surfer: Isn't that why we're skipping it?

Vampy: Yes…but I still hate it! All snakes…*shivers in disgust*

Surfer: *sighs* Jesse do the disclaimer while I calm her down. *starts shaking vampy*

Jesse: Vampy and Surfer do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters, or the original story plot. Surfer owns Jaden twin sister, Judai, and her Crystal Angel deck. Vampy owns Bastion twin sister, Tuski, but not her harpy deck, and Sophia.

Vampy: DAMN YOU TO HELL SNAKES!

Warning: Judai will be cursing, and there will be violence, but only mild violence.

Chapter 10: Banished into the Different Dimension

"So you mean to tell us that you have been sucking out all that energy for some creature just so you could get your son back?" Jesse demanded, clearly pissed off, as Jim had one arm hold Tuski wrist, the other wrapped around her waist to keep her from nailing Viper in the head with her heeled boot. Once she realized who was holding her back, she relaxed onto him, making it look like she was getting her shoe back on.

"You are a fucking asshole Viper! How are you even sure that creature will give you what you want!" Judai snapped, surprising all around her, more so Jesse then anybody else, who seemed a bit turned on by it, but hid it easily.

"And you! Why aren't you winning Jay!" Judai, then snapped, and Jaden sighed, chalking her sudden outburst to PMS.

"Ju! Be quiet and stop PMSing! Its my turn, and I draw! Then I'll play the card, Fusion Recovery! So now I'll get my Pomerization and my Avion back from the graveyard! And next, I'll fuse my elemental hero Sparkman with NecroShade, to fusion summon, Elemental Hero Dark Bright!" Jaden shouted, as his monster took the field.

'Yes Jaden, keep fighting back, the more you fight back, the more energy you'll lose.' Viper thought, while looking down at his Bioband.

"Then next, I'll play the card known as Necro Shot. With Necro Shot, I choose three monsters from your grave, and you have to remove them from play for good! And I'm three of your reptile cards! And with that, Vamanaga losses some bite, like fifteen hundred points of bite." Jaden then said, smirking, as Viper female reptile went from three thousand attack points to fifteen hundred attack points. "Now my Dark Bright can finish her off!" Jaden snapped, before his monster destroyed Namanaga, dealing five hundred points of damage to Viper!

"Oh fuck yeah! Take that Viper! Bitch!" Judai said, fist pumping in the air, Jesse trying to make sure she didn't lean forward. Tuski, for some odd reason, was still being held Jim, not that she was complaining, but when Syrus questioned this, a hint of jealousy in his voice, they both blushed and stammered an excuse, pulling away from the other.

"Now that my Necro Shot is in the graveyard, I have to send a monster there as well, while my Elemental Hero Dark Bright is switched into defense mode." Jaden said, before ending his turn.

"Jaden, did you honestly think that my most powerful monster could be defeated so easily?" Viper asked.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Hassleberry said, as everyone nodded in agreement. Judai freaking out, and clung to Jesse from behind, making him red in the face in 2.5 seconds.

"I'm scared! I don't want to look at snake!" She then said, as Jesse tried to figure out what to do, before realizing that he had calmed down finally, and pulled her forward.

"Even if my Vamanaga is destroyed, by simply removing a reptile from play, I can resurrect Vamanaga, Deity of Poisonous Snakes!" Viper said, as his hideously ugly monster returned to the field.

*Several Turns later*

"How dare you call my brother selfish! He is so sweet and selfless! I'll fucking murder you!" Judai snapped, being held back by Jesse, his arms around her waist.

"Jaden! Viper is trying to get into your head! What he is saying is all hogwash! You are not selfish, we are all in this together! Your risking your life to save all of us, we're all counting on you Jaden! You have to remember that your not in this alone and that we're all here for you! So you have to stay tough, cause we all have your back! You're the most selfless person I know! You have to know who your fighting for, so buck up, and take down! You hear me!" Jesse said, and Judai looked at him, a twinkle in her eyes, Jesse not noticing.

"But how?" Jaden asked, confused.

"Trust yourself, and realize that we all believe in you!" Jesse said.

"Wow Jesse, when did you write that speech?" Tuski asked, looking at him, and Jesse looked at her confused.

"What speech?""Nevermind." Tuski said, pushing her bangs from her face, as Sophia appeared next to her. "I sense the anger once more, and its not coming from one being, its coming from two beings." Sophia said, and Tuski looked at her past self, then back to the duel, also sensing it.

"I'm fighting for everybody whose suffered because of Viper stupid Biobands, and I have the cards to win. Thanks guys for reminding me of that." Jaden said, before turning back to the duel. "This is my last my turn, so I better make it count! Deck don't fail me now! My turn and I draw!" Jaden said.

"Still trying, why bother?" Viper asked.

"Well your about to find out. I activate the card, Fifth Hope, and with this sweet spell card, I can bring back five elemental heroes from the graveyard, shuffle them up in my deck, then draw three more cards. Next up, I'll activate the spell cards, Cocoon Party and Contact. Now I can bring out a cocoon for each Neospacian I lost, and looks like I lost two, so here they are. Now they evolve into Neospacian Grand Mole and Flare Scarab! Now, since my Necroshade is in the graveyard, I can automatically summon my Elemental Hero Neos onto the field with a sacrifice. Now my three monsters will go through a triple Contact Fusion!" Jaden said, as his monsters took the field, and fused together.

"Awesome! A triple tag team!" Jesse said, as Judai cheered.

"He's about to deal Viper with a triple slam down!" Hassleberry said.

"Take this asshole and send into next week!" Tuski and Judai yelled out, highfiving, as Jim and Jesse shook their heads at the girls, also chalking this outburst to PMS.

"Hey Viper, presenting, Elemental Hero MagmaNeos! And for every card on the field, he gets extra attack points. 1600 to be exact. Making him stronger then your Vamanaga! Now go MagmaNeos, Meteor Meltdown!" Jaden said, before his monster destroyed Vamanaga.

"No, my son!" Viper shouted, as his life points dropped to zero.

"He did it!" Syrus said.

"What an offensive maneuver!" Hassleberry said, as both Viper's and Jaden's biobands lite up, and a huge amount of energy streamed out, and down, heading somewhere, draining both males strength .

*somewhere else*

"It seems Viper has failed in fulfilling my wish, looks like I have to do it myself." A male voice came from inside a glass tube, a male form forming in the orange goo.

"We, brother. Looks like we have to do it ourselves, and I have just the place to do so brother." A female voice said, as a female figure formed from the orange goo as well. They both had one strange looking arm on a different side, and their voice soundly like a darker version of the Yuki twins. The two then vanished and formed before viper, their empty gold looking down at him.

"You seemed to have earned your reward Viper, and look, you have brought us the two we wish revenge on. Now go in peace with your son." The male one said, before grabbing Viper face with his clawed hand, as the female began to chant in some other language. The field around them then erupted in lightening around them, as Sophia looked alarmed. "It can't be…." She then said softly, before a bright light flashed around them, blinding them all for a moment, each holding onto to someone. Tuski to Jim, Judai to Jesse, Hassleberry to Syrus, as Alexis quickly rushed over and clung to Jaden.

"The power is flowing freely. Now Jaden/Judai will feel my wrath. Lets go on a little trip." The male and female said, Tuski noticing that they sounded like a darker version of Judai and Jaden voices, before the bright slowly faded away.

"Viper?" Jaden questioned, as he looked around.

"Nope, Viper gone Jay." Jesse said, as Judai looked around.

"How that happen? And more importantly, how do we get down from here?" Jaden said, before running to the edge, and gasping. The others ran over, and gasped as well.

"This isn't the duel academy I remember." Jim said, as they stared at the endless desert they were in, not knowing how they got here."What is this place?" Alexis asked, as Hassleberry asked what was with all the sand around them.

"Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore." Jaden said.

"Ya think!" Judai snapped, as Tuski looked around, still holding onto Jim. The tower they were then on slowly tilted to the side they were on, and Jim tightened his hold on Tuski, as Jesse did the same with Judai, each having a bigger twinkle in their eyes at this.

"What happed? Where are we?" Jaden asked.

"Not sure, this is all a bit bizarre mate?" Jim said.

"I've never seen so much sand in my life!" Jesse said. Hassleberry then suggested they go down and take a closer look, and they all agreed. When Syrus asked how are they going to get down, Tuski and Judai jumped down, each landing perfectly on their feet. They others gulped, but followed suit, before each was on the ground, some rubbing their bottoms because of the impact.

Hassleberry and Jesse then helped Jaden walk, since he was still to tired out from his duel to walk. "You know, for a scrawny guy, your kind of heavy." Hassleberry said.

"Thanks Hassleberry, I think." Jaden said.

"Hey, we're just lucky that your still with us after that last duel." Jesse said, before they continued to walk.

"Hey guys? Why are there three suns in the sky?" Syrus asked, a bit freaked out.

"Beats me, but it would explain why the ocean is now one gigantic sand box." Hassleberry said, as they looked around.

"This is to weird, how did everything surrounding Duel Academy suddenly dry up and get replaced by a desert," Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure Alexis, but look! See how the land just gets cut off. Based on those rock configurations, I say the ocean didn't just dry up, it was never here to begin with." Jim said, as Tuski looked at him, confused.

"Say what?" Tuski then asked, as Judai looked at her.

"That glowing figures we saw before we got here, they must have had something to do with this. This is all just so strange." Judai said, and Tuski nodded in agreement. The tower then gave another tilt, before starting to fall.

"The tower is falling, everyone get a move on!" Tuski ordered, before they started to run. Soon a hand reached out, and grabbed Syrus by his ankle, causing him to fall over. When he turned to see who had done it, he saw Axel, looking weak, large rocks resting on him. The sand that was coming at them was dangerously close, making it clear that they could escape. "Everybody tuck and roll." Jim shouted, as Tuski started to get the rocks off Axel. Once the sand finally cleared, she was helping Axel stand with Jim help.

"Come on, lets get inside!" Tuski ordered, before they all started to walk again. When they got to the entrance, they were surprised to see a Harpy Lady kidnapping Crowler and Bonepart. Tuski then watched as Winged Kuriboh appeared, Hassleberry looking at it in surprised, before the brown fur ball went to attack Harpy Lady, only to get scared and fly away. Tuski then activated her duel disk when she heard her partner voice coming from her deck, leaving Axel to Jim.

"If she's, then our monsters have to be real as well! Let me try! I summon Cyber Harpy Lady! Now get rid of that Harpy!" Tuski then said, before summoning out her partner, who quickly attacked her weaker self, getting her to drop the two men she was kidnapping. Cyber Harpy Lady then grabbed then two with her clawed feet, before slowly setting them down.

"That sure was a close one." Cyber Harpy Lady said in a surprisingly normal voice, her tone sultry. Everyone looked surprised, as Tuski nodded.

"Seems our spirits monsters aren't just spirits anymore. What do you think Cyber?" Tuski asked, as the she watched her partner pick up Winged Kuriboh, and helping it back up.

"I don't know, we seem to be flesh and blood here, so be extra careful." Cyber Harpy Lady said, before disappearing when Tuski deactivated her duel disk, and put the card back in her deck. Everyone they went inside, and straight to the clinic, where Miss Fontain quickly instructed Jesse and Hassleberry to get Jaden and Axel inside.

While she checked over Jaden, he told her what had happened, and she told him that it sounded exciting in a tone that said she hadn't been paying much attention to what he had just said. As Tuski and Jim placed Axel on one cot, Chazz rudely handed over his cot, saying that he was sick of the place. As he was leaving, his annoying Ojamas decided to appear. After yelling at them, and then finding out they were real, everyone started talking.

"Will you two shut up!" Alexis snapped at the two male adults when they started to complain like children, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, aren't you guys suppose to be the ones with all the answers here?" Syrus asked, glaring at them.

"So what's next." Hassleberry asked.

"I'll tell you what's next Hassleberry, we search the school for any remaining students, and bring them to the gym, then we collect information from then, and finally we go see if there is any food around." Judai said, and Tuski nodded. When Crowler snapped that he was in charge then said the exact same thing as Judai, then all rolled their eyes.

"Alright, but everyone, remember to be careful, we are in someplace were monsters come to life, so we all have to be careful, cause who knows what is around the next corner." Jesse said, before they all nodded and got to work, splitting up into groups. Tuski was with Alexis and Judai. Jesse was with Hassleberry and Syrus. Chazz went with Crowler and Bonaparte.

*Somewhere else*

"We should be safe from anybody interfering here, so its time you give me what you promised me. I went and fished your hand out of that giant lava lamp, and you promised me you would share your power with me I left Viper reactor functional." Adrian said in the dark library talking to the two figures that stood before him. The female looked to have an amused look in her empty eyes, but it was hard to tell.

"Don't worry Adrian, you'll get what you deserve, you can count on it." The male figure said.

*In the gym*"QUIET, BEFORE I CLEAN ALL YOUR CLOCKS!" Chazz yelled at his Ojama's, who were being quite annoying at the moment, before they all turned to Crowler, who said that there were about hundred students here. Adrian then slithered his ugly head in, and called out. Jesse then told Adrian he was glad to see that he was safe, before some people in the crowd started to demand answers.

When others tried to leave, Shirley appeared, and growled at them, scaring them. "Shirley the nicest thing your going to meet then whatever is outside. So just stay put, running amuck isn't going to solve anything." Jim said, before the Ra yellow boys snapped at him, only to have Tuski glare at them, causing them to shut up quickly.

"Jim is right, so we have to keep our heads straight."

"Now from the information we have gathered, we are in an environment that is new to everybody, and its not a safe one at that." Tuski said, looking to Jim when the students started to talk loudly. "Everybody! Now I know that there has been whispers about duel monsters coming to life. Well, their true, which means we have to be extra careful about our surroundings. I think this would be easier to do it we break up into smaller groups and use the classrooms as base camps." Judai said, before Dorothy popped up. The elderly woman then informed everyone that the kitchen was ready to serve food. She then informed them that we only had a week supply of food.

"Then we only have a week to figure out how to get out of here." Jim said, before someone complained. It was then that Adrian said that he saw someone coming towards us. They all ran outside to see someone in the far distance, and went out running to find out who it was. When they got closer, Tuski saw it was her brother, and called out his name, causing him to respond. He then shouted something about a Harpy Lady, and Adrian ran forward, before knocking him down, getting scratched badly by the harpies claws.

Tuski ran over to her brother and Adrian, and helped the two up, as Judai summoned her Crystal Angel: Amber Mage (level three 1800/1100) before sending it at the Harpy lady. She dodged the angel attack, smirking, before equipping herself with Cyber Shield, then turned herself into the Harpy Lady Sisters. When they ganged up on Amber Mage, Judai summoned out her Amethyst Guardian (level three monster 1700/1000) who quickly took out one of the harpies by herself. Soon all the harpies were gone, and they all sighed in relief, before noticing Tuski was helping her brother stand up, Jesse helping Adrian stand. They then escorted the two back to the Academy, and into the clinic, before they set them on a table to look them over, starting with Adrian so that she could inspect the scratches on his back, quickly starting to disinfect them.

Bastion then started to explain about he got there, before starting to act to crazy, causing his sister to pull him back, and made him lay down on a different cot that wasn't occupied anymore. Once he calmed down enough, Tuski then thanked Adrian for saving her brother from getting mauled by that Harpy Lady, and kissed his cheek, before going to sit down next to the cot her brother was in. Adrian blushed at that, as Jim glared at him, but said nothing.

*few hours later* The gang was doing some patrols around the school to make sure it was safe, not wanting any stray monsters to be inside. Jim and Jesse were talking though, not focusing on finding any monsters, but instead on two females.

"So it seems you like Judai, eh mate?" Jim asked, a smirk on his face, as Jesse face to red in a second, before he started to stammer.

"Um..I-I-I don't li….I think I do." Jesse said blushing, not trying to deny his feelings, before looking at Jim. "What about you mister, how do you feel about Tuski?"Jim shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know how I feel about her. I want to like her, its just that I've made a lot of mistakes with girls in my life, so I don't want to make another mistake with Tuski. Though I have to admit that none of those girls hold a candle to her, or her thirst for an adventure." Jim said, before they heard a shriek, and quickly ran, running into Axel and Jaden along the way, before they found Blaire on the ground. Jaden then grabbed her by her shoulders, and gently shook her, before she said two weird looking things took Marcel and Mindy. She then knocked out again, before the boys took her to the infirmary.

_Vampy: Alright everyone, we now have a challenge for you all. Whoever is the first one to correctly tell me and Surfer what PMS means, we will add your OC to the story, and they can even have a little romance with one of the characters, as long as it isn't with Jim, Jesse, or Jaden, cause those three have been taken. Who will be the one to win the challenge, lets find out!


	11. Hunt for the sub!

**Vampy:** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, this chapter decided to be a big fat pain in the butt! But here is the new chapter of Secrets Revealed!

**Surfer:** We are also featuring two new characters! Red Robin character Ally Stevens and BlackCatxEve character Chelsea Ivano!

**Chazz:** These two idiots do not own YGO GX, the characters, or their decks, just their OCs.

**Vampy:** THAT'S IT! *tackles Chazz down, and puts him in a headlock*

Hunt for the Sub!

Tuski placed her hand on Blaire forehead gently, feeling that it was a bit warmer then it was an hour ago. She sighed softly, pushing her bangs from her face. That glowing scratch on Blaire arm was something to be really concerned about as well.

"How's she doing Tuski?" Judai asked, looking at the young slifer red with concern.

"Not so good. When I find the thing that did this to Blaire, I'm going to kick its motherfucking ass!" Tuski snapped, her dark teal eyes glaring at the wall.

"Tuski! Language!" Mrs. Fontaine scolded, looking at the Misawa female, as Bastion rubbed his forehead.

"We're in a fucking desert! In the middle of nowhere! Blaire has been attacked! Marcel and Mindy are missing! Are you seriously telling me not to curse?" Tuski snapped, punching a wall. Jaden looked a bit scared, as Bastion sighed softly.

Jim sighed as well, stepping over to the enraged Misawa female, placing his hand on her shoulder gently. She turned her head to look at him, and he noticed her cheeks turn a light pink color. "Calm down mate, no use getting all a tether." He then said, and like that, she relaxed. She then turned to Blaire, pushing her bangs from her face.

"I'm concerned about Blaire condition. We need to return to our own dimension soon. I'm sure a real hospital would be enough to help her." Bastion said, and Jesse looked at him. Jesses then looked to Tuski and then back to Bastion.

"Hey, how come you both look alike?" Jesse then asked. Tuski looked at him with a look that said 'Are you that stupid?' Thankfully, Bastion spoke before she could voice her thoughts.

"Because we're twins. By the way, who are you five? I never saw any of you when I was here." Bastion asked, referring to Axel, Adrian, Jim, Jesse and Judai.

"Guess an introduction is in order then. Hello mate, name's Jim Crocodile Cook, I'm from South Academy." Jim said, smiling, not noticing that Bastion had seen the look Tuski gave the Aussie and was now currently giving the overprotective brother stare. Jim then pointed to Shirley, who was on his back. "And this is my pal Shirley."

"Names Axel Broodie. I'm from West Academy." Axel said quickly, sounding a bit annoyed like always.

"My names Adrian Gecko, I'm from East Academy, nice to meet you." Adrian said, running a hand through his spiky red hair.

"My names Jesse Anderson and I'm from North academy!" Jesse said, grinning like an idiot.

"Hi, I'm Judai Yuki, I'm Jaden twin sister." Judai said, flashing Bastion a smile, before she started to change Blaire bandages.

"Anyway, now that the introductions are out of the way, is Blaire going to be okay?" Syrus asked and Mrs. Fontaine shook her sadly.

"Unless you can get me the medicine on this list, I'm afraid that her condition will only get worse." Mrs. Fontaine said, handing a list to Jaden for him to see.

"And there is no first aid kit anywhere that has the medicine." Tuski said, leaning against the wall.

"A first aid kit! I saw one! On a submarine, while I was wondering around out there!" Bastion said, making everyone look at him all at once.

"A sub, out here?" That's really weird." Judai said, Alexis nodding her head in agreement.

"Still, it might have the medicine we need, so it's worth looking into." Jesse said, making a good point.

"Think Crowler will let us go?" Jaden then asked.

(In Crowler Office)

"ABOSOLUTELY NOT! I'm in charge around here, so no one goes nowhere!" Crowler snapped, slamming his hands down on the desk. In response, Jaden slammed his own hands down on the desk. "Look, that sub may be the last chance we have to get Blaire the medicine she needs! So give us the green light to go!" He then snapped.

"Don't worry, me and Axel will be with him." Jim then said, as Hassleberry pulled Jaden back. The door then opened behind them and they turned to see Third year Obelisk Blue, Ally Steven, and third year Ra Yellow, Chelsea Ivano.

Ally had brown mid back length hair with blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore the female obelisk blue uniform with a pair of shorts in place of the skirt, along with a pair of sneakers.

Chelsea had shoulder length black hair with midnight grey eyes, which stood out with the eyeliner she wore. She downright refused to wear the school uniform and in place of it, she had on a dark grey off the shoulder shirt that went down past her butt, black tights and a pair of sneakers. She also had on a pair of hoop earrings and two piercings.

"Have any of you seen Bonaparte? He's been missing since Marcel and Mindy disappeared." Ally asked, as Chelsea sees Chazz and tackles him in a hug, much to his annoyance, as he tried to get her off of him. As if on cue, Bonaparte came running in, going hysterical, and saying that he couldn't find Marcel and Mindy anywhere. Everyone looked at each other, before looking at Crowler, who paled and sighed.

"Fine, you can go, just be careful." Crowler said, and Jaden cheered, before they all left to prepare those who were leaving.

(In the library)

Adrian walked into the library to where the container was, and was shocked by the sight before him. Before him was Marcel and Mindy, but something was off about them. He then saw that those mutated hands were on their arms.

"Hey, I thought you guys were going to share your power with me!" Adrian snapped, glaring at them. Mindy laughed, but it wasn't her laugh completely. It was dark, and an another voice echoed with her own. "Oh, don't worry Adrian, we haven't forgotten our promise. We just needed a physical form, that's all." She then said, smirking evilly.

"All you have to do is what we say, before we share our power with you." Marcel said, a second voice echoing out with his own as well. Adrian then gulped slightly, a bit afraid of what they might ask of him.

(1 hour later)

"Be careful out there you guys." Alexis said, looking at Jesse, Jaden, Jim and Axel, who nodded their heads.

"Mind if I join?" Someone asked, and they turned to see Adrian, a cloak around him. Chazz asked him if he was feeling up to it, and Adrian claimed that he was feeling much better and wanted to help. Jaden gladly said he was welcome to join them.

"Jaden, don't do something stupid out there!" Judai warned, after she and Tuski assured them that they would watch over Blaire. Jaden told her to hush up, as Tuski laughed, before stepping over to Jim, handing him a card, which he took, looking confused.

"I know you'll come back, but I want you to take Harpy girl with you, she may be weak but she is helpful." Tusk explained, before a giggle was heard behind him. Jim turned around and saw the monster on the card, smiling to the boys.

"If you need any help, just let me know!" Harpy girl then said in a hyper voice, before disappearing. Jim shook his head, smiling to Tuski.

"Thanks, I'm sure she'll be helpful." Jim said, placing the card in his deck, before they left, heading out to hunt down the sub.

"How did a sub get out here anyway?" Jaden asked, breaking the silence that had surrounded them for the past half hour as they walked. "Who knows." Axel said in response, glancing to the Yuki male.

"What we should be worried about is if that sub has the medicine Blaire needs, not how it got there." Adrian said, looking at them both. They agreed, and slowly fell back into the silence that once surrounded them. Jesse then noticed Jim was looking at the card Tuski had let him borrow, before elbowing him, giving the Aussie a smirk. Jim blushed, and looked away, putting the card away. Jesse then bit back a laugh, only to somehow trip and fall flat on his face, getting a mouthful of sand. Everyone then laughed loudly, as Jesse spit the sand out. Jim helped Jesse stand, laughing still, before they continued walking.

They soon found the sub, and were surprised when a giant hole appeared, Jaden falling in it. Everyone freaked, as Harpy girl appeared, and flew down, grabbing Jaden by the shoulder with her clawed feet, carefully flying up so she wouldn't drop him, since he was a bit heavy. A weird monster then appeared, the monster known as 'The Rock Spirit', challenging them. Jesse took up the challenge, and quickly won, but the Bioband still kicked it, draining him a bit. They got on the sub and Jaden handed Jesse the list of medicine that was needed, before they split up to see if there was any other supplies that they could use.

Jaden found food thanks to Winged Kuriboh. Jim found blankets that could be used. Jesse found the medicine Mrs. Fontaine needed. Axel found what seemed to be where they shot the missiles. Adrian was off being his weird self, hacking into a computer and deleting stuff off of it. Soon they regrouped, and revealed the things they found, except for Adrian, who lied like always. They soon got out of the sub, and went walking back to the Academy.

(Meanwhile, back at the Academy)

"Mrs. Fontaine! Me and Judai are going to get something eat! You want anything?" Tuski asked, and Mrs. Fontaine shook her head, before waving bye to the two girls as they left the clinic. They chatted as they walked to the gym, where Dorothy would be serving food like always, and like most girls, they were talking about boys.

"Admit it! You so have a crush on Jesse!" Tuski said, elbowing Judai, who blushed and laughed, pushing Tuski away.

"So what if I do!" Judai then said, smiling, as both girls laughed, unaware of the two people behind them. Soon, they both felt a strike made at their neck, and they both knocked out, their attacker smirking and throwing them over their shoulders, taking the girls.

**Vampy:** Sorry if it got a bit lazy in the end everyone, but I hope you all like it!


	12. OOC: WE

WE'RE SOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY!

Vampy: My laptop died on me and I have only recently gotten a new one. And I will be starting college soon!

Gothic: recently my netbook has been acting up and I am unable to use it anymore. This message is being written on my father's laptop which will hopefully be mine in the next two days. Also, I am currently in my sixth semester of college and I have been pulling my hair out because of this little fact.

Both: AND WE HAVE RECENTLY MOVED AS WELL. Vampy lives closer to the local mall where we live and Gothic is returning to her home town within a manner of a few months (by or before Christmas). We've had reality to deal with which kind of sucks. We are trying really hard to bring you these chapters for this story that we really love and refuse to let end because of our lives. Because of reality though, they will come out in longer intervals since it will be much harder for us to get together now. Also, we are both cosplayers, meaning that we not only have to work on this story but also costumes for conventions coming up. Again, WE ARE SO VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!


End file.
